1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an aperture apparatuses, and particularly to an aperture apparatus with a variable aperture and a lens module having same.
2. Description of Related Art
Aperture apparatuses are key components in lens modules in cameras to control light incident to the lens modules.
A typical aperture apparatus includes an aperture sheet having a number of apertures in different sizes, and uses a complicated driving apparatus for driving the aperture sheet to move to allow a selected aperture align with the lens group in the lens module.
What is needed, therefore, is an aperture apparatus, which can overcome the above shortcomings